


the sweetheart documentary.

by ivermectin



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, Experimental Style, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multimedia, POV Gossip Girl (character), fun fact: i did some research to figure out the e-blast numbers and coordinate them, gossip girl exhibits canon-typical intrusiveness, if you've watched the show you will understand!, my maths COULD be off but if that's the case please let us ignore it. thank you, well. not exactly. how do i explain this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Canon-divergent AU that takes place in Season 4, involving Dan & Nate getting together.Told entirely through Gossip Girl e-blasts. You're welcome!
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Dan Humphrey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	the sweetheart documentary.

_**e-blast # 1557** _

_On the Upper East Side, there's no such thing as a rule that hasn't been broken, or an algorithm with a hundred percent success rate. We hear that even romance films can take startling turns. Better watch out, S! Even someone like you doesn't have infinite time to make a choice before the game ends. There's a familiar face visiting Columbia's games field every game day, and it looks like Lonely Boy might be into more than just watching every lacrosse game. Talk about batting for the other team!_

_~_

_**e-blast # 1593** _

_Sometimes, it's the ones you least expect who turn out to be the romantic ones. Somebody might just be signing their name with someone else's last name in their notebook, but oh dear. Would the Golden Boy of the UES be so ready to give up his surname for a Brooklyn nobody? None of us have any idea how this is going, or where it's going to end. Grab your popcorn, girls, and your 3D glasses. Time to see how SVDW responds to this surprising turn of events!_

_~_

_**e-blast # 1612** _

_Nobody wears Lacrosse team jerseys off the team quite the way a secret boyfriend does, or possibly not so secret! Could Lonely Boy actually be in a relationship with Columbia’s Golden Boy, and if yes, how did they get here? We hear that the Non Judging Breakfast Club might just be undergoing a complete dissolution, with the cold war between Nate and Serena, and the awkward and frankly unnecessary sincerity of DH. Somebody sure knows how to choose her exes wisely._

_~_

_**e-blast # 1688** _

_This just in: an ex-clusive announcement from none other than Serena van der Woodsen! Following a group hug between DH, NA and SDVW by the games field at Colombia, we reached out to S to ask if there were any chances of a polycule, or an orgy. “Not a chance,” states her return text. “If Dan and Nate want to be together, I support them fully. They really look like they’re in love.” Polls are closing on this particular romantic dalliance, and the results aren’t out yet. Nothing speaks drama like two men who were once in love with the same woman and are now allegedly in love with each other. Keep your eyes open as wide as they go! There’s no telling how this will end._

_~  
**e-blast # 1762**_

_Who would’ve thought Lonely Boy would be such an ugly crier? Or well, not so Lonely anymore! Guess all of Nate Archibald’s dreams are coming true, or do we call him the future Nate Humphrey, now that it’s official? It appears that this story does have a happy ending after all, even if public proposals at Thanksgiving come with their very own Waldorf-Van der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey scandals! Well, it wouldn’t be a Thanksgiving without drama, now would it, ladies and gentlemen?_

**Author's Note:**

> this was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE you have no idea. i hope it made sense to read!
> 
> feel free to say hello on [my dan/blair tumblr sideblog](https://dancommablair.tumblr.com/) where i frequently cry over gossip girl things & cause problems on purpose.


End file.
